


When you scream, I'll fight away all of your fears

by hazzasboobear



Series: In my nightmares [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Crying, Kissing, M/M, Nightmares, Other, Screaming, dream elounor, fluff ending, real larry stylinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:16:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzasboobear/pseuds/hazzasboobear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This series takes the boys of one direction and shows you their deepest fears played in their most frightening nightmare they've ever experienced. And it all starts with Harry.... Spoiler: larry and ziam xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	When you scream, I'll fight away all of your fears

Harry almsost collapsed on the hotel bed. It had been a fucking long day and Louis was out with Eleanor for publicity, all he wanted to do was curl up beside Louis and bury his face in Louis fluffy hair, taking in the usual warmth radiating from his small body. Harry sighed, Louis would be back soon so there was no need to wait up for him. Well Louis always made a fuss if he did, telling Harry that he should get some sleep and that he was such a worrier. This usually lead to kissing then sex and to finish the night off cuddling next to Louis. So yeah, Harry enjoyed the aftermath of waiting up for Louis. Tonight was different, he was too tired to even walk straight (he made a mental joke about being straight and high fived himself) so he just shook off his tight skinny jeans and wiggled his lower body in bed and pulled the duvet on top of his naked legs.

For some reason when Harry opened his eyes he was not in his bed, he was walking into the hotel lobby, fully clothed and rather presentable. He collected his room key which he shared with Louis of course and began to walk up the stairs to his hotel room. Strangely when he got to the door he heard a noise. It sounded like a whimper, almost a moan. Questions bubbled in Harry's mind, was Louis hurt? Was it a cry of pain? Was there anyone else in the room with Louis? He stood outside the door for a couple of seconds, not sure if he should go in or not. When he heard a loud, almost pornagraphic moan coming from the room, he knew his decision had been made. He decided bursting in would be a bad idea, in case it wasn't what he had suspected and he was just being paranoid. He knew that would piss Louis off more than anything. Harry breathed deeply and quietly twisted the key in the door, silently opening it, hearing the moans becoming more frequent and louder, much to his disgust and horror. He padded into tne room, trying not to make a sound, he didn't want to be caught whilst he was attempting to catch Louis. He walked down the short hallway, passing the TV and sofa and made his way to the bedroom, trying not to cry. When he arrived outside the bedroom, he discovered the door closed but left it as he was trying to remain unknown. Harry pressed his ear to the door and felt a tear slip down his cheek when he heard the moans coming from inside the room. They were definitley Louis sex moans, he could write a whole essay on them and describe every single detail of the low, throaty, sometimes high pitched squeals and groans of pleasure. "Fuck" he heard Louis growl, hearing the creaking of the headboard slamming against the wall. He detected familliar high pitched pants and moans that definitley didn't belong to his boyfriend and wanted nothing more than to slam his head against the door and black out completely. Please, no he thought to himself, praying it wasn't who he thought it was.

 

He couldn't do it, he could not walk into that bedroom and confront Louis, he was afraid of who would be in there with him. Why was this happening?, why didn't Louis want him?, wasn't he good enough? Harry almost screamed when he heard the words "Fuck El", that was all Harry needed as he opened the door and and stood inside the bedroom, finally using his eyes. There Louis was, naked and glistening with sweat, hair sticking to his forehead and his body thrusting athletically into the body beneath him. Eleanor's clothes were strewn on the floor along with Louis, he coudld hear her high pitched squeals as Louis hit al the right spots, making her toes curl. Her hair was askew on the pillow, supportng her head from the pounding she was recieving, her eyes closed and she basked in the pleasure Louis was giving her. All Harry could do was watch, tears streaming silently down his cheek, hand clamped over his mouth to stop him crying out, why?

 

"Please Louis stop!" Harry begged, Louis not listening to him as he continued to fuck the brunette beneath him, ignoring the one who yelled at the doorway. "Louis stop!" Harry screamed, tears crashing down, his whole body shaking with terror. Harry didn't know what else to do except scream and beg for Louis to stop, but he didn't. Louis stayed in the same rythm, same pace of moans and squeals and it appeared it was the same for Eleanor. "Please Louis stop! I beg you, just stop!" Harry choked, tears getting in the way of his sentence. Louis showed no signs of stopping or any change in movement or noise. Harry walked back to the door and slid down it slowly, sobbing uncontrollably as he watched the man he loved be with someone else.

He continued to sob, every now and then choking out a small "Please Loubear, I love you, I need you"; 

 

  

"HARRY! Wake up sweetheart, its okay, just please wake up" Harry screamed as he woke up to the sound of Louis voice pleading him to wake up, his arms wrapped around him tightly. "Lou? Oh thank god it was just a nightmare. Just a nightmare" Harry voice broke and he realised he was sobbing. "Harry baby, thank god your awake, you were screaming in your sleep. Begging me to stop, I didn't understand" Louis breathed a sigh of felief and kissed the top of Harry's sweat drenched curls. "You, you were with her. In bed, having sex with her. I kept begging you to stop, screaming and sobbing but you ignored me" cried Harry, still in a emotional state from the nightmare. "I love you. Need you" Harry choked, tears still pouring from his eyes. "Come here sweetheart" Louis ushered, leaning in to give Harry a soft, warm kiss. Lips lightly brushed for a few seconds, before Harry grabbed onto Louis neck, deepening the kiss. Harry traced Louis bottom lip with the tip of his tongue which awarded a moan from the smaller boy. "Mine" Harry grunted, rocking his hips against Louis, causing them both to moan rather loudly. "Yours" Louis growled, removing all clothing from both of them. Harry realised that his deepest fear was the fear of Louis pretending like he never exsisted and being forced to watch him with someone else. It was the most painful traumatic experience he'd ever seen, and it had all been a dream. But as Louis made love to him that nigth, he knew no nightmare would stand in his way of being totally in love with Louis. And thats all Harry needed. The nightmare demon slips out of the room and makes its way down to another room, where a boy with warm chocolats brown eyes lay in slumber, arms wrapped around another male with jet black hair. He is next.


End file.
